Whiskey and Milk
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: The McNaniel gang killed Stacy during a robbery ten years ago. Now a determined teen, a secretive teenage boy, a wolf, and ex-Sheriff Parker go after the group to save the town. Warning: Does get pretty dark and mentions death.


**Welcome to a tragic fanfic. For all who enjoy my tragedy romance stories, this is one based off the Stacyplays roleplay seris** ** _Mesa Valley_** **.**

 **As always, this fanfic contains death and heartbreak.**

 **Just a warning, this story does get dark at some parts. Also deals with greif and does mention alcohol a bit.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Robbery

Sheriff Parker and Deputy Stacy. Went togather like root beer and ice cream. Flint and steel. Whiskey and milk.

It was perfect. And we where perfect. The best crime fighting duo in the west. No bandit dared to show their face around our town. Not when Parker and Stacy where around! We where unstoppable.

Well, I guess, not really.

This is the reason I'm drinking the rest of my life away in a saloon, trying to find a way to forget about the best memories of my life.

Because what's the point of happiness when there's no one to make you happy?

* * *

"To a great run as third year as the crime busters of Mesa Valley!" Stacy cheers, holding up her cup of milk.

"And no McNaniel gang sightings for three years!" I added, holding up my whiskey.

We clink our cups togather. Suddenly, a red haired girl runs in, waving a piece of paper, out of breath.

"Sheriff Parker! Deputy Stacy!" he yells. "A bandit gang! They've held up the bank! They said if you don't show, they're gonna hurt people! My mom's in there! You have to stop them!"

"Okay, okay...calm down. We aren't going to let them hurt your mom." Stacy tells the girl, putting her hat on the girl's head. "Wait right here. And we'll bring your mom back. Okay?"

The girl nods.

"Come on Parker. We got a job to do." Stacy told me. And we left the bar.

* * *

I'm sorry if you where hoping for an action scene but...I just can't tell this...

It scares me.

* * *

I waited nervously outside the where the doctor's room was. Then, he finally exited.

"She's-She's going to be alright, right doc?" I asked.

The doctor looked to me solemnly. Then he pulled me aside.

"Parker...I don't like to say this. To anyone. But...you see, Stacy was shot in the stomach. Twice, to be exact. And I've never seen a case where someone survived being shot there. So..." the doctor told me.

"...she's dying..." I finished.

"She doesn't have much longer to live. She'll die within the hour... if she's lucky. She wants to talk to you." the doctor responds before leaving.

I open the door to Stacy's room. She's lying in her bed. I can tell she's struggling to breathe and she's in pain.

"Parker?" she asks, looking at me.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I ask casually, trying to hide my tears.

"It hurts alot...it hurts to breathe...Parker...do you rember...when we kissed...on our first mission..." she asks me.

"Yeah..." I ask.

"Could we... do it again?" Stacy asks me. So I lean in. And we kiss, knowing it will be the last time in a long time, if ever.

"It...it was my idea to...meet you there...because...I love you Parker...and nothing will ever change that...not even death..." Stacy tells me, voice shaking.

"No!" I find myself yelling. "You aren't going to die!" I find myself denying the truth.

"Parker... will you promise me...that you'll still be happy...after I'm gone?" asked Stacy.

"I...I don't know if I can... but I'll try... I love you Stace." Parker tell me.

Stacy smiles. Her eyes slowly close and she stops breathing.

"Oh Notch...no...no...please, don't leave me!" I beg. "Please, Stacy, don't die! I need you! What- what am I going to do? What am I going to do without you?"

Then I just start crying.

* * *

That was ten years ago.

I'm sitting here at the bar, sipping from my second bottle of whiskey, wondering on what I'm going to do with my life. That's when a girl walks in.

She's seventeen, with black hair, green eyes, glasses, and her own cowgirl outfit. The outfit is pink with a white frill. A lasso and pistol are clipped to her belt. She walks over to me.

"Sheriff Parker?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah, kid, go follow your dreams, never give up... now please go away." I sigh.

"I'm not eight, I'm here to help you." she says.

"Help me?" I scoff "I ain't even the sheriff anymore."

"It's about the McNaniel gang. They're back and out to get you and the town." she says.

But it's not until she says the last sentence that I decided to take action:

"The leader's the one who killed your deputy ten years ago."

 **And...cliffhanger!**

 **Leave a reveiw if you'd like to see more! Also, leave a suggestion on which Youtuber, who knows Parker or not, you'd like to see.**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


End file.
